THE NYMPHS BATTLE IT OUT SORTOF!
by THETWOTERRORS
Summary: COMPLETE we tried our best, but sometimes, there's just no going back...r
1. this is a chapter? COOL!

F-Hi, I'm Flora!  
  
J-And I be Jay YAY!!! we no own yugioh so no suing me  
  
F-HEY!  
  
J- or flora...  
  
F-Now that we're registered, we shall have authoress powers *cackles*  
  
J- I be me MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
F-that's enough, Jay. now I will start this ficcy-thing acordingly.Hi! I'm the insane wood nymph #1 Flora!(also part time drama queen!)  
  
J- im the insane wood nymph #2 JAY!!!(part time weirdo vampire sorceress!)  
  
F-now, let's get this over with *snaps fingers and Yugioh cast apears*  
  
J-blood!!!!!!!  
  
Yugioh cast-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away, never to be seen again*  
  
F-JAY, YOU CHASED AWAY JOEY, AND KIABA, AND EVERY OTHER CUTE GUY ON THAT CAST!!!!!!  
  
J- sowwy *innocent eyes* just snap your fingers and bring them back.  
  
F-"never to be seen again" duh.  
  
J- meh *snaps fingers and the cast comes back*  
  
F-Hey! You can't over ride my powers!!!!!!  
  
J- can and did dear little flora can and did  
  
Tea-Hi!  
  
F- *speaking to Jay* Can not!  
  
Joey- Who are you guys?  
  
J- can i say CAN!!!! *shows fangs*  
  
yamiyugi-something's very wroung here.  
  
F- *raises hands above head, summoning her share of the fanfiction wood's power* don't you use that tone with me, or I'll...I'll...Do something really bad!  
  
bakura-um...maybe we should leave  
  
J-YAY!!its bakura * dances around bakura singing*  
  
bakura- *worried look at the rest of cast*  
  
F- *joins in song with Jay, but is dancing around Kiaba*  
  
Joey-Ha Ha, Kiaba's got crazy fangirl!  
  
J- hey look its joey!!!*points at him*  
  
F-yay! *runs tword him, then noticees rest of cast* AND TRISTIN AND TEA AND YUGI AND YAMI YUGI AND YAMI BAKURA AND...  
  
J-we get it *hits flora on the head with staff she just summoned* 


	2. aaaaahhhhhhhhhh, a chapter!

F-ahhhhhhhh where are we?  
  
J-*sipping soda* you just noticed?  
  
F-where are we?!?!?!?!  
  
J- i dunno...  
  
narrator-will they ever find out where they are?  
  
F-who's that?  
  
narrator-will Jay finish her soda in time?  
  
J-in time for what i was just thirsty...  
  
F-who are you anyways?  
  
narrator-*rolls eyes* can't you read? "narrator" good grief!  
  
F-oh, I get it, HE'S CHARLEY BROWN!!!!  
  
J-KILL IT KILL IT!!!!!!!!  
  
narrator-*ducking to avoid a hard brow from a thrown soda can* no,no you idiots, I'm the narrator  
  
F-all right then, Mr.know-it-all-whatyoumacallit, if you're so smart, where are we?  
  
narrator-you idiots, THE SECOND CHAPTER  
  
F-*raising hands above head* hocus, pocus! piggily wiggily!  
  
narrator-what are you doing, you twit?  
  
F-for your information, trying to make you disappear!!*thunder claps,and Flora gives Jay an annoyed look*  
  
J-*holding cymbals* sorry *walks away*  
  
narrator-all you had to do was ask *walks away muttering about time wasting 'new authors'*  
  
J-on with the ficcy!!!!!  
  
F- let me get the cast back, try and act cultured...  
  
J-are we talking about mold, and salmanilla here?  
  
F-*ignores her and snaps fingers, cast apears*  
  
Joey-QUIT DOING THAT!  
  
J-FLESH!!!!  
  
*whole cast runs away*  
  
F-great job, Jay, we lost them again  
  
narrator-Will the cast ever come back?  
  
F-I thought we banashed you  
  
narrator-fine, if you're going to act like that about it I'll just do this  
  
THE END 


	3. I am so sick of this

J-*grumbling* stupid narrator,stupid cast afraid of getting eaten for no good reason!  
  
F-*patting Jay on the back* don't take it to hard, that weird guy stayed *gestures tword weird guy standing in corner*  
  
J-THATS FREAKEN YAMI MARIK  
  
Y.M.-huh?  
  
F-nah, that's just Namu  
  
J- nu uh notice the spikey hair in which marik whos pretending to be namu does not have!  
  
Y.M.-where is everybody?  
  
J-i dunno...  
  
Y.M.- how do you know me!?  
  
J-i dunno  
  
F-I can possess people!!!*wiggles fingers in the Yami's face*  
  
Y.M.-No.*shaking head*  
  
F-you ruin everything *snaps fingers and rest of cast apears again*  
  
Kiaba-would you just make up your mind, monkey boy is starting to annoy me!  
  
Joey-*quickly wiping scared expression off face* HEY!  
  
J-GIANT CHICKENS!!!  
  
cast_*stare at her wierdly*  
  
J-floras idea  
  
F-no, no, no!!!!!!!  
  
narrator-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
THE END 


	4. narratorsishevil

Jay-Hello flora is gone now sadly and really wanted to do something worthwhile but unfortunatly thatll never happen oh well might as well bring the cast back*snaps fingers nothing happens*  
  
J- what the freak  
  
yamiyugi- we got tired of being called back and forth so we decided to stay did you not notice us ?  
  
J- of course i did now just so this doesnt get around *hits yami over head with staff*  
  
J- I happy now! ^____^  
  
cast-*sweatdrop*  
  
J-anyways i chose this time to plot my killing of the narrator would anyone care to join  
  
Joey- nah we really dont have anything against the guy_  
  
J-*hits him on the head with the staff*THANK YOU FOR JOINING JOEY!!!  
  
yugi-but he didnt-  
  
J-*holds staff over yugis little head* (sorry yugi and joey fans)  
  
Y.M.,Y.B.,and Marik-DO IT,DO IT,DO IT!!!  
  
Yamiyugi-*growls at them*  
  
J-*lowers staff* 0.o   
  
Yamiyugi- *ceases growling*  
  
J- creepy....  
  
Tea- youre a vampire sorceress wood nymph thingy and you think yami growling is creepy!?  
  
J- IM A WOOD NYMPH PART TIME WIERDO VAMPIRE SORCERESS!!!  
  
Tea- whats the difference?  
  
J- just for that.*hits tea exteremly hard on the head*  
  
Tea-X.X  
  
Y.M.,Y.B.,and Marik-YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
narrator-will tea ever wake up will she ever get jays name right will I ever go away-  
  
J-DIE!!!! *lunges at narrator*  
  
narrator- 0.0! eep gotta go...*runs away with jay chasing him*.  
  
THE END 


	5. muse wanted!

Jay-*eating pie and staring at joey staring at her*  
  
Joey- *Staring at Jay eating pie and staring at him*  
  
Pie-*gets bored and eats itself*  
  
All- *stare at the now gone pie*  
  
Joey-that was disturbing  
  
J- wha?? huh???Hey!where'd my pie go!?  
  
All-*sweatdrop*  
  
J-im bored soooo *radio magically appears out of thin air*  
  
Kiaba-howd you do that  
  
J-huh?what?  
  
All-O.O  
  
Kiaba-im starting to think you're almost as stupid as joey  
  
J-I RESENT THAT!  
  
Joey-YEAH!!!  
  
J-im stupider!!!...wait is stupider even a word?  
  
All- -.-;;  
  
narrator- you're an even bigger idiot than i gave you credit for.  
  
J- yup!!! ^___^   
  
J- wait you're supposed to be dead!!!*attacks narrator*  
  
narrator-*running* not again!  
  
Tristan- *turns on the radio*  
  
Radio-*staring at tristans hair*  
  
Yugi-Tristan i think that radio is staring at you...  
  
Radio-*turns to normal and plays 'WEEZERS:Undone'*  
  
Tristan- *whispering to bakura*i think yugis lost it...  
  
Yugi- i can still hear you here!  
  
Tristan- heheh  
  
J-pokes Yami Marik you're creepy.  
  
Yami Marik- *glares* so are you.  
  
J-*looks confused* I thought i was an idiot.  
  
Marik- you are.  
  
J- :p  
  
Yami Bakura-*snickers*  
  
J- *glares*  
  
J- i need a muse...  
  
Bakura- or a yami....  
  
J-i dont want to carry a shiny gold thingy with me everywhere so ill just get a muse.  
  
Yami Marik-and how do you plan to do that?  
  
J- Tada! *giant poster appears*  
  
Marik- whats that supposed to be?  
  
J- A muse wanted sign!  
  
Bakura- you are a sad sad little girl...  
  
J- yes yes i am...  
  
narrator- so true.  
  
J- WHY WONT YOU DIE!?*attacks him*  
  
narrator- oh crud.  
  
THE END 


	6. muse 85?

J-*walksin with very messy hair in pjs grumbling*morning people.  
  
Joey-i think you need a brush  
  
Mai-maybe some make-up  
  
Tea-or FRIENDSHIP!  
  
J-DIE!*aims to hit her on the head with the staff but misses and hits Kiaba instead*  
  
Kiaba-X.X  
  
Joey-YEAH KIABAS DEAD!! ^o^  
  
J-no hes just unconcious  
  
Joey-awwww  
  
J-*hands him a giant self-eating piece of pie*  
  
Marik-why did you even bake a pie that eats itself?  
  
J-do idiots really need a reason?  
  
Bakura-good point.  
  
J-*staring at bakura*  
  
Bakura-*staring at jay staring at him*  
  
J-*staring at bakura staring at her staring at him*  
  
Pie-*somehow grew arms and legs and is defending itself from joeys fork with a toothpick*  
  
Tea-can pies do that?  
  
Y.M.- they can if she bakes them.  
  
Yamiyugi-this place is so very wrong...  
  
J- im thirsty  
  
Y.B.-than get a soda.  
  
J-i threw my soda at the narrator.  
  
Mai-then get another one.  
  
J-cant.  
  
Yugi-why not?  
  
J-i dunno  
  
All-*sweatdrop*  
  
Bakura-may i ask why you're staring at me?  
  
J-i wanna muse.  
  
Bakura-yes i know that but why-  
  
*a person steps out from behind bakura it looks just like him except with black hair and red eyes and is a vampire*  
  
J-Muse!!! ^___________________^  
  
Bakura-oh.  
  
Person that looks like bakura-umm which one of you is Jay.  
  
J-*jumps up*Me!!!! ^___^  
  
Person that looks like bakura-alright then Jay I am your new muse ...  
  
J-new muse what?  
  
personthatlookslikebakura-you need to give me a name.  
  
J-Okies!!! ill call you 85!  
  
85-85?  
  
J-*shrugs* first thing to pop up into my mind.  
  
Y.B.-but how bout i dont know giving him a REAL name!?  
  
J-fine fine...85 i am now changing your name to...  
  
85-to...?  
  
J-how am i supposed to know you're my muse help me!  
  
85-*sweatdrop*  
  
J-how about Muse!  
  
Kiaba-all you can come up with are 85 and Muse!?  
  
Joey-awww Kiaba woke up. T_T  
  
J- BY COFFEE IVE GOT IT!!!  
  
Muse-WHAT IS IT!?  
  
J-Esum  
  
Bakura-you realize thats just muse spelt backwards.  
  
J-you try and come up with something better than!  
  
Bakura- how about V.M. for Vampire Muse.  
  
J-*glaring at Tristan* i hate you...  
  
Tristan-but i didnt do anything!  
  
J-true but i still hate you  
  
V.M.-so its decided i am now V.M.!  
  
J- huh?what?Hey who are you?*points to V.M.*  
  
V.M.-idiot.  
  
J-YUP!!!! ^______________^  
  
Yamiyugi-has anybody seen yugi?  
  
J-uh huh these nice people in dark purple cloaks called rare hunters took him they were so nice they gave me a lollipop!*holds up lollipop*  
  
Yamiyugi-MARIK I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y.M.-NOT IF YOU DONT CATCH US PHAROAH!!  
  
Yamiyugi-*sees Y.M. and runs after him*  
  
Y.M.- O.O! oh crud. *runs away*  
  
UMM THE END??? 


	7. yugis been traded off

V.M.-has anyone seen Jay?  
  
Bakura-I think shes hiding behind that curtain *points to curtain*  
  
J behind curtain-AM NOT!  
  
V.M.-you do realize we can still see you right?  
  
J-darnit*comes out from behind curtain*  
  
V.M.-why are you hiding anyways?  
  
J- Yamis mad at me  
  
V.M.for what?  
  
J-letting the rare hunters take yugi.  
  
V.M.-howd that happen?  
  
J-wellllllll....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamiyugi-Jay im need to go to the gameshop real quick can you watch yugi and by watching yugi i mean protecting him and not giving him to some mean freaks in purple cloaks.  
  
J-yah sure whatever  
  
Yamiyugi-thank you bye*leaves*  
  
J-*is sitting next to yugi when three people in dark purple cloaks appear*  
  
Cloakedpeople-excuse us miss but we couldnt help noticing you have a yugi in your possession  
  
J-yup  
  
Cloakedpeople-and we were wondering if you consider a trade.  
  
J-huh?  
  
cloakedpeople-we are called rare hunters and that yugi you have is very rare.  
  
J-it is?  
  
Yugi-Hey im not an object! Jay dont listen to them!!  
  
Cloakedpeople- *glare at yugi*  
  
we will trade you 1 million rare cards for that yugi.  
  
Yugi-dont do it jay!  
  
J-i know what to do yugi trust me.  
  
Yugi-alright then  
  
J-Add in a lollipop and you got yourselves a deal!   
  
Cloakedpeople- *group huddle* a lollipop who here has a lollipop?Cloakedperson#2-I do but did she say what flavor?  
  
cloakedperson#1-excuse me miss but which flavor  
  
J-ummmmm i want lollipop flavored! ^___^  
  
Cloakedpeople-*sweatdrop* okay then...what flavor is lollipop flavor   
  
J-how should i know i never tried it before...^__^  
  
cloakedperson#2-would strawberry flavor do   
  
J-hmmm its not lollipop flavored but it is a lollipop... okay!!! ^__^  
  
Cloakedpeople-*give Jay the lollipop and cards pickup yugi and run away*  
  
Yugi-JAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J-*busy baking self-eating pie*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
V.M.-Jay calling you an idiot would be an understatement  
  
J-hey!...no wait...you're right.  
  
V.M.-*sweatdrops*but didnt yami say not to give yugi to some freaks in purple cloaks?  
  
J-they were quite nice and the cloaks were dark purple plus i traded him!  
  
Yamiyugi-*walks in with yugi beside him and dragging Marik and Yamimarik * oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh JJJJJAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!  
  
J-O.O! *hides under bed*  
  
V.M.-??? THE END??? 


	8. the ice cream incident

F-*shaking head* Jay, do you realise that while I've been gone you have sold yugi  
  
J-traded  
  
F-whatever, just don't do it again, okay *pats Jay on the head, with a smile*  
  
J-V.M. what do you think about this?  
  
V.M.-I wasn't there, but the cards were pretty cool!  
  
Joey-Well, I'm realy glad that the cards were cool, but HOW DO WE GET RID OF THIS GIRL?  
  
F-me or Jay  
  
Kiaba-guess.  
  
J-mmmmmmmeeeeeeeee!! ^________________^  
  
F-*snaps fingers, nothing happens*  
  
Tea-I guess it didn't work...  
  
F-wait for it...  
  
J-I want ice cream! *jingle is heard, and Jay leaves*  
  
Yugi-are you telling me that all we had to do was get her ice cream, and she would leave?  
  
F- *witha reproachful look* well, you know she doesn't like pie  
  
all-?  
  
F-why else would she bake self eating pies? *collective nod*  
  
narrator-*gasping for air, and clinging to Kiaba's trenchcoat* you've got a point there *collapses*  
  
F-well I better go get Jay, before she strangles the ice cream man, the last one never recovered properly  
  
Tristan-icecream flavored icecream getten him down, huh?  
  
Kiaba-why don't you go find Serenity, you twit.  
  
Joey-Stay away from my sister,Punk! *takes a divebomb twords tristen*  
  
F-leaving now  
  
Tea-bye friend  
  
f-Harry Potter here I come!Maybe jay will finish this ficcy *everyone stops, even Joey and Tristan look up from their scuffle*  
  
cast-Harry Potter! *collective giggling*  
  
F-*snaps fingers and all have gags on, disappears, just as Jay returns with ice cream lining her mouth* 


	9. blizzardand makeovers!

Jay-where'd flora go?  
  
Bakura-a new fanfic.  
  
J-boo oh well she wont mind that i ate her ice cream for her! ^___^  
  
F-*hits her over the head* you ate my ice cream!?  
  
J- @.@   
  
Joey-i thought you were in your new fic   
  
F-I am *disappears*  
  
Kiaba-*walks back and sees an unconcious Jay* WE'RE FREE!!!!!!!!*dances*  
  
All-O.o   
  
Bakura-hes certainly happy.  
  
V.M.-*poking Jay* quit being lazy and get up.  
  
J-*grumbles and picks herself up*  
  
Kiaba-*sees jay get up* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Yamiyugi comes in to see what kiabas yelling about and spots jay* Yamiyugi-*points at jay*You!   
  
J-uh oh *hops on her staff and flys into the sky*  
  
Joey-whoa!i never knew she could do that...  
  
*suddenly a giant wind comes and it starts to snow*  
  
J- AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!REVENGE OF THE ICECREAM MAN!!!!!!  
  
Icecreamman-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*Hack*Cough*wheeze*hah.  
  
J-ABANDON STAFF IDIOTS FIRST!*jumps off staff and lands on Marik*  
  
Marik-X.X  
  
J-*slaps Marik im not THAT heavy*  
  
Marik- X.X;  
  
*starts snowing even more*   
  
J-COLD,EVIL,CURSE YOU ICE CREAM MAN!!!!!!!*snaps fingers and everyone appears in Kiabas mansion*  
  
*marik starts to wake up*AHHHH!!!!ICECREAM MAN DIE!!*Jay hits Marik over and over and over again with her staff that convienently appeared*  
  
F-Where did you get 'Icecream man' from?  
  
J-i dunno  
  
Tea-She's back! ^_^  
  
F-No i'm not *dodges Jay, as she lunges for Tea* I'm gone *snaps fingers, but nothing happens*  
  
J-It's a blizzard!!!!  
  
F-urrggg!  
  
Yugi-what does that have to do with anything  
  
F-we're woodnymphs, remember? and, plus, everybody knows that noone can leave when there's a blizzard *starts pacing* stupid blizzard! grrrrr  
  
J-*runs in circles really fast and hits the wall* @.@  
  
V.M.-*poking Jay again* you're too lazy  
  
J-*punches V.M. in her sleep*  
  
Tristan-*falls down on floor laughing* ahhahahahahahahah  
  
Kiaba-at least we're somewhere suitable  
  
Yamiyugi-*plotting on ways to get jay back for trading yugi for a lollipop*  
  
J-GIANT CHICKENS!!!!*starts flailing arms about in sleep*  
  
All-O.o  
  
Y.M.-i think weve astablished who the true idiot is here  
  
Mai-*sees passed out Jay and glances at her makeup bag*hmmm i wonder...  
  
F-*sees Mai and the makeup and the passed out jay and smiles evilly*  
  
Y.M.,Y.B.,Marik- DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!!!   
  
*Flora and Mai lunge at Jay, arms flying everywhere, with lipstick in each hand(you know what it looks like in anime)*  
  
-15 min later  
  
Jay wakes up   
  
J-whys everyone staring at me?  
  
Y.M.,Y.B.,and Marik-*rolling on the floor laughing*  
  
Yamiyugi-*snickering*   
  
J-*walks to a mirror and sees the most horrific sight ever (they made me look pretty!)and passes out again*  
  
Mai-it wasnt that bad...  
  
THE HORRIFIC END...OR IS IT? 


	10. vampire secrets

J-*wakes up again face scrubbed clean*huh?wha?what happened?  
  
Tea-you passed out  
  
J-AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!PERSON!!!!!!*hits tea with you guessed it the staff*  
  
Marik-*winces*that staff really hurts.  
  
J-*jumps up and to the tune of peter pan starts to sing*IIIIIII CAN FLY I CAN FLY I CAN FLY I CAN I CAN FLLLLLYYYYYY!!!  
  
All-O.o  
  
V.M.-*shakes head * poor poor little stupid girl  
  
J- yes poor little stupid me...wait im not stupid im an idiot!!!  
  
Yamiyugi-theres a difference?  
  
J-yes!..wait...no!..wait...yes?..no?..nes???  
  
yos??ACK!!!  
  
Bakura-O.o......  
  
J- im sorry but Jay is very confused at the moment please leave a message after the beep[beeeeeeeeeep].  
  
Kiaba-she wasnt lying about being an idiot after all  
  
J-where's Flora?  
  
Joey-the snow stopped for one second and she used it to leave to her home.  
  
J-oh....NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai-whats with the yelling?  
  
J-im stuck here in a blizzard with the cast of YuGiOh thats why!  
  
Bakura-shouldnt that be a bad thing for us?  
  
J-i dunno...  
  
J-*cringes*ACK!! BRAIN FREEZE STUPID EVIL ICECREAM MAN!!!!!  
  
V.M.-but didnt you eat that ice cream like two chapters ago.  
  
J-AAAAHHHHH!!!!*runs around room holding head*  
  
Tristan-might be a delayed reaction  
  
All-O.o  
  
Marik-Tristan just said something smart.  
  
Kiaba-ITS THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!!!!*runs around screaming with Jay*  
  
Bakura-Jay how much ice cream did you eat exactly?  
  
J-*stops running and thinks*(if youhave brain freeze dont its really painful) 85.*goes back to running and screaming*  
  
Y.M.-she must really like that number.  
  
V.M.-actually her favorite numbers are 3,6,9,12,and 99.  
  
Y.B.-and how would you know that?  
  
V.M.-being her muse gives me all her data and junk like who her favorite characters are who she thinks are hot what annoys her junk like that.  
  
Yamiyugi-*smirking* do tell do tell.  
  
J-*stops*VAMPIRE IF YOU TELL I WILL PERSONALLY RIP OUT YOUR THROAT CHOP YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES AND EAT HALF TAKE THE OTHER HALF BURN IT AND THROW IT INTO THE SEWERS AND FEED WHATS LEFT OF YOU TO THE WOLVES!*returns to brainfreeze mode*  
  
V.M.-her favorite characters are Ryou Bakura, Yamibakura Marik, Yamimarik,and... ME!?  
  
V.M.-*sees note from Jay and reads it*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dearest Vampire  
  
that is all you'd better tell them unless you have a death wish plus you look like bakura so i might just call you Kura for short.but then again Vampire seems soooo much better after all it has to be a good name for your tombstone unless you actually read this note and take this warning to heart ...I guess we'll just have to find out wont we ^_~  
  
Your fellow vampiress sorceress and nymph  
  
~Jay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
V.M.(Kura teehee)-*gulps* no more information will be made available at this time!*runs off*  
  
TheYamis-*read note*  
  
Y.M.-woah thats mean  
  
Y.B.-whoever said she was nice?  
  
J-*appears with arms around the two*enjoying yourselves?  
  
Y.M.,Y.B.-*scream* and run away with jay chasing them with her staff*  
  
J-DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Yamiyugi-END??? 


	11. cookies

Everyones in the Kiaba living room watching The Ring for fear of the evil staff of Jay  
  
J-the girl is climbling out of the well shes getting closer and closer shes staring at me shes coming out of the tv...*screams*  
  
Joey-*runs and turns off the tv*  
  
J-what the freak was that for!?  
  
Yamiyugi-*running in cicles* MY EARS ARE BLEEDING MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!!!!!  
  
J-oh. heheh  
  
Bakura-you know ive never noticed but with longer hair a few years younger and an old dress Jay would look like that girl from the movie.  
  
Joey-yeah bakura you're right......creepy  
  
Yugi-*backs away even more from Jay*  
  
J-well im bored i know what ill do ill bake something!  
  
Joey-i never even got to taste that selfeating pie you made it ate itself before i could.  
  
J-how about if i make cookies?  
  
Tristan- i dont think anything can go wrong with cookies  
  
J-then cookies it is!  
  
J-*now in kitchen*alright how to make cookies its just like pie except i doesnt eat itself or grow limbs....ill just have to guess on this one *takes random things and starts working*  
  
Bakura-now that shes gone maybe we can continue the movie.  
  
the rest-*agree*  
  
~meanwhile somewhere in the mansion evil laughter is heard~  
  
shadowy figure thingy-try as you might to escape but you will never get away MUAHAHAHAHAHA*hack*choke*cough*i need a cough drop.  
  
~the movie ends ~  
  
Tea-i seen no friendship in that movie  
  
Mai-that little girl was just-  
  
Joey-creepy? disturbing? evil?  
  
Mai-needing a manicure.  
  
Joey-*anime fall*[you thought i wouldnt know but i did I DID!]  
  
*Jay walks in with a tray of normal looking cookies*  
  
J-Tada the cookies are now done!  
  
*Tristan and Joey scarf them down*  
  
Y.M.-you do realize these cookies have been created by a a girl who bakes self eating pies  
  
Joey and Tristan-O.O!*spit the cookies out*  
  
J-that was mean*looks sad*  
  
Tea-yeah who knows how hard she worked on those!  
  
J-*thinking about whether to hit Tea with the staff or not while putting on the sad act*  
  
V.M.-now look you've made my threatening little master sad.*thinking that came out wrong*  
  
Joey and Tristan-*look ashamed*sorry.  
  
  
  
*But not before they start turning different colors and gain stripes*   
  
Yamiyugi-what the heck are those things!?  
  
Y.M.-*pokes one of the cookies it starts to grow on his arm*  
  
Y.M.-GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!  
  
Bakura-*takes a fork and pokes another cookie with it *  
  
Cookie-WHAT THE FREAK WAS THAT FOR YOU DIDNT HAVE TO POKE ME SO HARD YOU KNOW THATS IT COME ON GUYS WE'RE LEAVING!*all cookies stop activities and roll away into the sunset*  
  
J-bye thank you for coming!  
  
*turns around to find the all of the cast and V.M. passed out*  
  
J-i dont cook that horribly  
  
J-ummm THE END! ^_______^ 


	12. DUST BUNNIES!

J-*has marker in her hand* my creations are now finished!^_________^  
  
*all of the cast and V.M. have have marker scribbles and stuff on thier faces*  
  
V.M.-*starts waking up*  
  
J-oh crud*runs and hides under the couch*  
  
V.M.-*wakes up and sees casts faces* HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Cast-*wakes wakes up from the laughing and see each other*  
  
Yamiyugi-i think we all know who did this  
  
Marik-i say we play a little prank on miss Jay herself  
  
Everyone except the hiding Jay- *agrees*  
  
~~~~~~~~~meanwhile back somewhere in the mansion~~~~~~~~  
  
shadowy figure-*playing go fish with a rat* got any threes?  
  
Rat-squeak!  
  
Shadowy figure- YOU STUPID CHEAT ILL KILL YOU!  
  
Rat- O.O! *runs away*  
  
Shadowy figure- *chases*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile back on the farm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little boy- ma were out of butter  
  
Ma-then lets getta churnin.  
  
(Wrong story stupid!Idiot.Whatever!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Kiabas mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamiyugi-alright so its settled we strike at dawn.  
  
Bakura-actually we were thinking of humiliating her.  
  
Yamiyugi-oh....forget all i said then.  
  
Marik-dont worry we werent even listening anyways  
  
Restofcast-*agrees*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile under the couch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
J-for a rich guy Kiaba sure doesnt clean often *sees a dead dustbunny*  
  
J-note to self never hide under another couch again.  
  
J-*sees thousands of dust bunnies all with tiny pitchforks and weapons*  
  
Rabiddustbunny#1-there it is it killed our leader  
  
Rabiddustbunny#2-KILL IT!!!!!  
  
J-oh crap*runs out of under the couch screaming*  
  
Mai-*points* there she is !  
  
J-RABID DUSTBUNNIES ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!*Hides behind V.M.*  
  
Tea-*looks under the couch all of a sudden the rabiddustbunnies attack and drag her under the couch*  
  
Joey-i think youd all agree with me on saying LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!  
  
All-*try to run out of Kiabas house through the snow*  
  
J- ITS NOT WORKING THERES A FORCEFIELD HERE!!!!  
  
Rabiddustbunny#3-KILL THEM ALL!!  
  
*suddenly a vacum cleaner comes and sucks up all of the Rabidustbunnies*(or so we think.)   
  
All-MOKUBA! [thought i wuold forget him DIDNT CHA]  
  
Mokuba-hi seto whos your new friend and why do you all have marker on your face?  
  
J-DUSTBUNNIES!!*runs into a wall* X.X  
  
Bakura-i guess we could get our revenge now...  
  
AllexceptMokubaandJay-YEAH!!!!  
  
narrator *finally awake*-what will the casts revenge be will i ever die whos the shadowy figurecan-oof  
  
J-*punched narrator while still passed out*  
  
narrator-*weak voice* THE END. 


	13. bigsister

J-my big sister is yelling at me to put her in this story.  
  
K-yeah youd better and it better not be any yugioh scalliwags in it!  
  
J-but its supposed to have them in there its a yugioh fic.  
  
K-*shakes fist* no it doesnt..  
  
J-yesh it does.  
  
K-notice the rigorous fist shaking...  
  
J-but.. but.. its..  
  
K-Fist!  
  
J-eep!  
  
L-hm  
  
K-when did we add L?  
  
J-uhh..  
  
L-oh wrong story -_-;;  
  
J-ehm yeah...  
  
K-O.o  
  
K-a story within a story...who woulda thunk it?  
  
J-some person who could have thunk it?  
  
K-you sad sad little child...(shakes head)  
  
J-I WIN YAY!!!!  
  
K-win what?  
  
J-I HAVE NO IDEA BUT I STILL WIN!!!!!!!!  
  
K-I think I'll leave now...*leaves*  
  
J-YAY IT WORKED MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH(breath)HAHA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~real story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jay is tied to a chair with dust all over her  
  
J-WHAT'D I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!?  
  
Yugi-well you sold me for a lollipop.  
  
Tristan-and drew all over our faces.  
  
Ryou- and got the rabid dustbunnies that live under Kaibas couch mad at us.  
  
K-and made me leave this fanfic!  
  
J-if you're gone how can you be here?  
  
K-...... SHUTUP!*disappears*  
  
J-it was a lollipop no one can say no to a lollipop they're too yummyish to say no to!  
  
Yugi-thats still not a good reason.  
  
J-I'll give you a lollipop if you untie me.  
  
Yugi-OKAY! ^_________^  
  
Yamiyugi-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!YUGI DO NOT LISTEN THE LOLLIPOP IS EVIL   
  
DO NOT TAKE THE LOLLIPOP!  
  
Yugi-ITS A LOLLIPOP NOBODY CAN SAY NO TO A LOLLIPOP!  
  
Yamiyugi-yugi this is for your own good *ties yugi to a chair*  
  
Yugi-boo.  
  
J-durnit now ill never get out.  
  
Y.B.-time to torture jay *holds up a dead rabid dustbunny*  
  
J-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*gasp pant *  
  
Y.M.-*looking at his reflection in the mill. rod* huh? wha?  
  
J-*sweatdrops*nevermind  
  
Y.B.-*holds dead dust bunny to Jays face*  
  
J-aahhhahhhahhchooooo!!!*starts sneezing her brains out*  
  
Tristan-hey Joey you got a bit of Jays gum in your hair  
  
Joey-WHA!?GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!!*running in circles*  
  
J-nope that was just my brains...  
  
Joey-*stops*oh...GET IT OOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!*starts running in circles again.  
  
J-Jay dizzy now *falls back in chair and the ropes break setting her free*  
  
J-IM FREE IM FREE !!!  
  
Y.M.-dont worry we can fix that *ties jay to another chair with stronger rope*  
  
J-THANK YOU! ^_______^  
  
V.M.-umm Jay i think you were supposed to run unless you wanted to be tortured more.  
  
J- oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh.........Hey Mokuba do you think you can untie me so i can run away   
  
from you not be tortured?  
  
Mokuba-whats in it for me?  
  
J-lollipop.  
  
Mokuba- OKAY!*unties Jay and she gives him the lollipop*  
  
Yugi-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!LLOOOOOOOOOOLLLLIIPPOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile somewhere else in kiabas mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadowyfigure- *walking around a dark room with an axe in his hand*come out come out   
  
where ever you are....  
  
Rat-*huddling in corner with fear*  
  
Shadowyfigure- *sees the rat* heheheh hhhhheeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeessss SHADOW!!!!!  
  
Rat-SQUEAK!!!*runs away*  
  
Shadowyfigure-*chases*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hiding in a bathroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jay is washing her face from all the dust when suddenly   
  
(jaws music plays)   
  
J-wheres that music coming from?  
  
music-plays faster   
  
J-what the heck...  
  
Theres sounds of running footsteps outside the door  
  
J-*runs and locks the door*  
  
Music- keeps playing faster and faster  
  
J-*arms herself with a rubber ducky*  
  
Theres a knock at the door  
  
Rubber ducky-SQUEAK!!!*disappears*  
  
J-*steps back from the door and trips on a radio*  
  
Radio-*stops playing the music*  
  
J-oh good it was only the radio...  
  
RABIDDUSTBUNNY#5-DONT BE SO SURE.  
  
J-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the living room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the scream echoes   
  
Ryou-Did you guys here that!?  
  
Tea-it sounded like friendship!  
  
V.M.-actually it sounded like Jay from the bathroom with a radio playing jaws music and a   
  
rabid dustbunny attacking her.........but what do i know  
  
*everyone goes back to watching t.v.  
  
J-*runs around in the living room with the dust bunny after her when suddenly  
  
they see the tv and sit down to watch it*  
  
Yugi-AH The Wonders Of T.V....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FROM THE MIND OF JAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
V.C.R's do NOT sharpen pencils....not that i tried to sharpen one in a V.C.R.... i mean.....  
  
oh come on I was seven how was I supposed to know it wasnt a pencil sharpener!?  
  
IT LOOKED LIKE ONE SO THERE!oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh.....goldfish *follows the trail of   
  
goldfish crackers away from the computer*  
  
K- HEHEHEHEHE EXCELLENT....*takes over the computer and ends this chapter* THE END 


	14. Chipmunks!

Flora-I don't own yu gi oh or whatever else we put in this thingy  
  
Jay-does that mean we don't own ourselves?!?!?!?  
  
F-*shakes head and walks away*  
  
J-*slowly disapears because the real Jay by the computer just left the room*  
  
F-*comes back in the room* wow...ALONE AT LAST!!!!  
  
J-*reappears*  
  
F-damnit!  
  
J-want some carrot cake?  
  
F-*makes bunnyrabbit face*  
  
Joey-*appears, because he's hungry* hey Flora *stops.*how did I know your name?  
  
F-*shrugs*Hey, Shina and rei! You're alot like us!!!  
  
Jay- YaY!!!! Yeah come over!!! [e-mail us!!!we need to know more about personalities and stuff!!!]  
  
Joey-Hey wheres the carrot cake??? *searching all around the mansion*  
  
Jay- Hey Flora when did you come back???  
  
Flora-*Shrugs* I dunno...I just got bored...  
  
Jay- well you're stuck here now thanks to the shadowy figure and kaibas lack of good house keeping.  
  
Kaiba- HEY!!HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THERE WERE RABID DUSTBUNNIES!?  
  
Mokuba- She has a point Seto You're not very organized...  
  
Jay- MOKI!!!!!*hugs mokuba*  
  
Flora- over the new episodes we have become Mokuba fangirls...*looks at Mokuba* KAWAII!!!!*also hugs mokuba*  
  
Kaiba-*starts growling* Get away from my little brother...  
  
F&J-*let go of mokuba and back away slowly*  
  
V.M.-*runs in the room screaming,yelling,and cursing* GET THAT !@!$#@%$#$%#%^$^%$^$^%$%^$^%# CHIPMUNK AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Jay- Oh Yeah This chapter I want to introduce my invisible talking chipmunk Squeaky!!  
  
Squeaky-*chasing V.M. with Dagger* EEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Jay- *Picks up Squeaky and hugs him* SO CUTE!!  
  
Bakura- but you can't see him!  
  
Jay- Squeaky can become invisible when he wants to normally he looks very very cute.  
  
Squeaky-*Changes back to normal* Okay Quick Bio On me...   
  
Joey-AHHH!!!THAT THING CAN TALK!  
  
Squeaky-duh...nimrod...  
  
Full Name: Squeaky Chipmunk.  
  
Fur: He can turn invisible but when he's not he's a soft whiteish color  
  
Eye Color: Chocolate brown   
  
Race: Invisible Talking Chipmunk.   
  
Owner: Jay Bird Grey.  
  
Yami:????  
  
Likes: Killing sprees,Giant dagger he always carries around,Jay, Trying to kill V.M.   
  
Dislikes: Being in a choking hug,V.M.,   
  
Being called a rodent,and people except Jay Hugging Him, and calling him cute.  
  
( FYI peoples,Squeaky is my chipmunk no stealing him you can ask to borrow him though.)  
  
Tristan-Hey look Bakura! she made you into a chipmunk!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Jay- Yeah mostly cause bakura would make a much cuter chipmunk than you would...*hugs Bakura*  
  
Bakura-*blushes furiously*  
  
Squeaky- *bears little chipmunk fangs at bakura*   
  
Jay-*Lets go of bakura and Hugs Squeaky* CUTE!!!!!  
  
Flora- I wanna Hug!!!*tries to hug squeaky*  
  
Squeaky-*points dagger at flora*  
  
Flora-*backs away scared*  
  
V.M.-Jay I SWEAR IF YOU DON"T GET RID OF THAT THING I WILL!!!!  
  
Jay- shut it V.M. Squeaky stays plus you can't leave anyways...*hugs squeaky again*  
  
Yamiyugi-That chipmunk is pure evil.  
  
YamiBakura- Pharoah you think everythings evil remember that game of rummy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura- *matches the rest of the cards discards his last one and wins* I WIN AGAIN!!!!  
  
Yugi-oh well good game right Yami?Yami?  
  
Yami- THESE CARDS ARE EVIL THEREFORE I BANISH THEM TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!*banishes the cards*  
  
*shadow realm*  
  
Monster- HEY CARDS!!!ANY ONE UP FOR A GAME OF RUMMY!?  
  
Monster#2- I'm in.  
  
*they play*  
  
Monster#2-*loses* !@#!#!%$@$#%$#%$#% CARDS!!!*throws them back*  
  
*in room*  
  
*cards fly out and hit yami in the head*  
  
Yami-!#@#$@%$#%#^$%^$^ THESE ARE FREAKIN EVIL I TELL YOU!!EVIL!!!!!!!!*grabs knife and starts stabbing cards*  
  
Yugi&Bakura-*back away slowly*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jay-My what colorful language you have yami...  
  
YamiMarik-Pfft thats nothing here *hands Jay peice of paper with writing on it*  
  
Jay-*reads the paper* Hey V.M. what does !##@^$^&%*&@^&*$@R%#$%$!#^%@$%^@#^!%#^%@$^&$@&^$@^&$^@$@^&$@^&@$^@&$@^$  
  
&*&^&^&$%@#$@%@&%^$(^&$@%^Q$%@!&@^*#&(*#*(&@~&@&@!#@^$^ mean?  
  
V.M.- *faints*  
  
Jay-*looks at Marik*  
  
Marik-what?  
  
Jay-you're hot so is Yami Bakura and Ryou and Yami and Kaiba...  
  
Marik-*sees where this is going and backs away* no please no...  
  
Jay- O.o "no" what?  
  
Marik- you were about to glomp me...  
  
Jay- I have no idea what glomp means but okay! *Glomps Marik whatever that means*  
  
Squeaky- *picks up dagger and walks towards the passed out V.M.* heheheh  
  
Ryou( I'm calling him that from now on it's easier)*runs away from the glomping Jay tripping over Squeaky*  
  
Squeaky-*loses dagger*EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Flora- uh...Jay...I think we need to do something amusing now..  
  
Jay- OKAY! KAREOKE!!!  
  
Yugioh cast-KAREOKE?  
  
Flora and Jay-KAREOKE!!!  
  
Jay-Ryou first theres a special song i want him to sing!!!  
  
*puts in record and shoves Ryou on a stage which magically appeared with a microphone*  
  
Ryou- Oi minna-san....  
  
*music plays and Ryou Sings*  
  
(Weezer-Undone the sweater song)  
  
I'm me  
  
Me be  
  
Goddamn  
  
I am  
  
I can  
  
Sing and  
  
Here me  
  
(Chorus)  
  
If you want to destroy my sweater  
  
Hold this thread as I walk away  
  
Watch me unravel I'll soon be naked(*Ryou blushes*)  
  
Lying on the floor, I've come undone  
  
Oh no  
  
It go  
  
It gone  
  
Bye-bye  
  
Who I  
  
I think  
  
I sink  
  
and I die  
  
(Chorus is over this part too)  
  
I don't want to destroy your tank-top  
  
Let's be friends and just walk away  
  
Hate you see you lyin' there in your Superman skivvies(*Everyone bursts out laughing*)  
  
Lying on the floor, I've come undone.  
  
Jay-*Clapping* YAH!!!!!BRAVO!!!ENCORE!!!  
  
Flora- Now For Kaiba's song heheheh...*rubs hands together*  
  
Kaiba- Oh damn *tries to run away but appears on the stage with microphone as Ryou walks off*  
  
Ryou- Phew... ^________^  
  
Kaiba- DAMN YOU FLORA AND JAY!!!!!!!!  
  
*music Starts*  
  
(Good Charlotte- Young And Hopeless)  
  
Hard days made me  
  
Hard nights shaped me  
  
I don't know they somehow saved me  
  
And i know im making something out of this life they call nothing  
  
i Take what i want  
  
take what i need  
  
you say it's wrong, but its right for me  
  
I wont look down  
  
Wont say im sorry  
  
I know that only god can judge me  
  
[Chorus]  
  
And if i make it through today  
  
Will tomorrow be the same  
  
Am i just running in place  
  
And if i stumble and i fall  
  
Should i get up and carry on  
  
Will it all just be the same  
  
Cause im young and im hopeless  
  
im lost and i know this  
  
im going nowhere fast thats what they say  
  
im troublesome i've fallen  
  
im angry at my father  
  
its me against this world and i dont care  
  
i dont care  
  
no one in this industry  
  
understands the life i lead(Kaiba-so true..)  
  
when i sing about my past  
  
its not a gimmick, not an act  
  
These critics, and these trust fund kids  
  
try to tell me what punk is(Kaiba-Punk?)  
  
but when i see them on the street they got nothing to say  
  
[Chorus]  
  
And if i make it through today  
  
Will tomorrow be the same  
  
Am i just running in place  
  
And if i stumble and i fall  
  
Should i get up and carry on  
  
Will it all just be the same  
  
Cause im young and im hopeless  
  
im lost and i know this  
  
im going nowhere fast thats what they say  
  
im troublesome i've fallen  
  
im angry at my father( Kaiba-DAMN STRAIT I"M ANGRY AT THAT BASTARD!!!)[stepdad,people,stepdad]  
  
its me agaisnt this world and i dont care  
  
i dont care i dont care...and now i dont care  
  
oooooo ooooo oooooo  
  
im young and im hopeless  
  
im lost and i know this  
  
im going nowhere fast thats what they say  
  
that im troublesome i've fallen  
  
im angry at my father(*Kaiba growls*)  
  
its me agaisnt this world and i dont care  
  
i dont care. i dont care. i dont care.  
  
Kaiba- *walks off angry at Flora and Jay* I WILL GET REVENGE!  
  
Jay-no you won't  
  
Kaiba- *pouts and sticks out his tongue*  
  
YuGiOhcast- Now It's time for the authoresses to sing! *smile evily*   
  
Flora-*pushes Jay on the stage* JAY FIRST!!!!*runs away*  
  
Jay-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
i can't sing...  
  
Kaiba- If I had to do it you do to!!!*throws microphone at Jay*  
  
Jay- AHHHH!!!!*dodges*  
  
Microphone-*somehow starts to fly and hits Jay on the head*  
  
Jay-OW!!!! _!  
  
*Music starts to play*  
  
( Jack Off Jill-Yellow Brick Road)  
  
I have a feeling we're not in Kansas  
  
I have a feeling that you're the bad witch  
  
Where are my red shoes, I have my blue dress  
  
I have a feeling we're not in Kansas!  
  
Where's my rainbow, where's my head, where's my yellow brick road?  
  
Where's my rainbow, where's my head, where's my yellow brick road?  
  
Where is the lion, he's half undressed  
  
He's always crying, his hair is a mess  
  
Where is the monkey to tear me apart,  
  
Where is the tin man, as I rip out his heart?!  
  
Where's my rainbow, where's my head, where's my yellow brick road?  
  
Where's my rainbow, where's my head, where's my yellow brick road?  
  
There's no place like home, people often say  
  
Click my heels one more time and there's no place like home  
  
There's no place like home, people often say  
  
Click my heels one more time and there's no place like home  
  
Where's my rainbow, where's my head, where's my yellow brick road?  
  
Where's my rainbow, where's my head, where's my yellow brick, my yellow brick road?  
  
*song ends*  
  
Microphone- *flies across room and hits flora in the head*  
  
Jay- ^_____________^  
  
Ryou- that was quite disturbing....  
  
Jay- ^______________________________________________________^  
  
V.M.- STOP COMPLIMENTING HER!!!!!!  
  
Flora-*walking on stage* here goes nothin'  
  
*music starts*  
  
(The Beatles- Rich man)  
  
How does it feel to be one of the beautiful people? *Flora is staring right at Seto*  
  
Now that you know who you are, what do you want to be?   
  
And have you traveled very far? far as the eye can see   
  
How does it feel to be one of the beautiful people?   
  
How often have you been there? often enough to know   
  
What did you see when you were there? nothing that doesn't show   
  
Baby, you're a rich man, baby you're a rich man, baby you're a rich man, too *Flora grins really big*   
  
You keep all your money in a big brown bag inside a zoo, what a thing to do!   
  
Baby, you're a rich man, baby you're a rich man, baby you're a rich man, too   
  
How does it feel to be one of the beautiful people?   
  
Tuned to a natural E, happy to be that way   
  
Now that you've found another key, what are you going to play?   
  
*Flora sings at top of voice*Baby, you're a rich man, baby you're a rich man, baby you're a rich man, too   
  
You keep all your money in a big brown bag inside a zoo, what a thing to do!   
  
(Baby!) baby, you're a rich man, baby you're a rich man, baby you're a   
  
rich man, too (ohh!)   
  
Baby, you're a rich man, baby you're a rich man (baby, baby!), baby you're   
  
a rich man, too (whoa, oh!)   
  
Baby, you're a rich man, baby you're a rich man, baby you're a rich man...   
  
(fade out)   
  
*some applause, Seto standing there with mouth open*  
  
Microphone-stuned  
  
Jay-hey! No stunning the microphone!!  
  
Microphone-*wakes up, and flies across room, hitting Yugi this time*  
  
Yami-HOW DARE YOU HIT MY ABIOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi-*blushes* shut up.  
  
*Music starts*  
  
(ALL American Rejects- Swing,Swing)  
  
Days swiftly come and go.  
  
I'm dreaming of her  
  
She's seeing other guys*glances swiftly from Tea to Yami Yugi*  
  
Emotions they stir  
  
The sun is gone.  
  
The nights are long  
  
And I am left while the tears fall.  
  
Did you think that I would cry,  
  
on the phone?  
  
Do you know what it feels like,  
  
being alone?  
  
I'll find someone new  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
  
Can you help me find a way  
  
To carry on again.  
  
Wish cast into the sky  
  
I'm moving on  
  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
  
She knows I was wrong  
  
The notes are old,  
  
They bend, they fold  
  
and so do I to a new love.  
  
Did you think that I would cry,  
  
on the phone?  
  
Do you know what it feels like,  
  
being alone?  
  
I'll find someone new  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
  
Can you help me find a way  
  
To carry on again  
  
Bury me  
  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
  
Carry me  
  
(away. away, away...)  
  
[Chorus fades till end]  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
  
Can you help me find a way  
  
To carry on again  
  
Jay-*humming the tune* that song is way to catchy for it's own good.  
  
Flora-*looking at Yugi then his Yami, then Tea* Should I be making some sorts of connection here?  
  
Jay- I dunno *clueless*  
  
Microphone-*looks at Marik and grins evilly*  
  
Marik-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!*runs away but appears on stage with microphone a second later*  
  
*music starts*  
  
(System Of A Down- DDevil)  
  
Plagiarized existence exist,  
  
Among the writers of the word,*smug look from Flora and Jay*  
  
Shake your spear at Shakespeare,*Laughing and snickering heard from FLora*  
  
Shake your spear at Shakespeare,  
  
Loud and noisy,  
  
Strong refrigerators,*everyone starts laughing*  
  
Gaining independence,  
  
Gaining independence,  
  
Stupid people do stupid things,*everyone looks at Jay "What?"*  
  
Smart people outsmart each other,*meaningful glances at Yugi and Seto*  
  
Then themselves, then themselves,  
  
Then themselves, then themselves,*Yugi points at Seto "HA!" Jay is trying to look at herself with out mirror*  
  
Take me down there,  
  
Photographic relapse,*Jay- Marik takes photography???*  
  
People feeding frenzy,  
  
The devil is so lovely *YamiMarik-you got that right!*  
  
My blue moon rivets in exits,  
  
Forewarned customary spirits,  
  
By myself, by myself,  
  
By myself, by myself,  
  
Take me down there,  
  
Photographic relapse,  
  
People feeding frenzy,  
  
The devil is so lovely,  
  
Take me down there,  
  
Photographic relapse,  
  
People feeding frenzy,  
  
The devil is so lovely  
  
  
  
*Marik walks off stage feeling strangely okay*  
  
Flora- HEY!!! Mariks looks strangely okay!!!!  
  
Squeaky-*sneaking up on V.M.*  
  
Jay- I think I need a hug...*sees squeaky and hugs him*  
  
Yugi- Bakura's turn!!!!!  
  
Bakura(yes the Yami)- WHAT!?  
  
Microphone-*lunges at bakuras head*  
  
Bakura- AAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
*Bakura suddenly appears on stage with microphone in hand*  
  
Flora-*glares at Jay*  
  
Jay- I couldn't hurt the hotness!!!!  
  
*music starts*  
  
( Foo Fighters- Generator)  
  
Bakura-*heavy Sigh*  
  
Lately I'm getting better  
  
Wish I could stay sick with you  
  
But there's too many egos left to bruise  
  
Call it sin, you can call it whatever  
  
Eating deep inside of you *Ryou gulps*  
  
Well if it were me, it's all I'd ever do  
  
Steal me now and forever  
  
I'll steal something good for you  
  
The criminal in me is no one new *Bakura shows wicked smile*  
  
Till you find something better  
  
When there's nothing left to use  
  
And everything starts going down on you  
  
I'm the Generator, firing whenever you quit  
  
Yeah whatever it is, you go out and it's on  
  
Yeah can't you hear my motored heart  
  
You're the one that started it  
  
Send me out on a tether  
  
Swing it round, I'll spin your noose  
  
You let it down I'll hang around with you  
  
Till you find someone better  
  
When there's no one left to use  
  
And everyone keeps going down  
  
I'm the Generator, firing whenever you quit  
  
Yeah whatever it is, you go out and it's on  
  
Yeah can't you hear my motored heart  
  
You're the one that started it  
  
I'm the Generator, firing whenever you quit  
  
Yeah whatever it is, you go out and it's on  
  
Yeah can't you hear my motored heart  
  
You're the one that started it  
  
I'm the Generator I'm the Generator I'm the Generator  
  
I'm the Generator I'm the Generator I'm the Generator  
  
Yeah can't you hear my motored heart  
  
You're the one that started it  
  
Jay-YEAH!!!!!!GO 'KURA!!!!  
  
Flora- *pulls Jay down* quiet Jay...  
  
Bakura-*smirks*  
  
Jay- It's Tea's turn...  
  
Flora- unfortunatley yes...  
  
Tea- YAY!!!!!!!! *runs up to stage* ^________^  
  
Microphone- *hits her anyways*  
  
Tea- ______^!  
  
Jay- due to Tea's sudden injury her preformance is cancelled!  
  
Tea- but im fi-  
  
Flora- so sorry Tea...well actually not!  
  
Jay- now for Yami!  
  
Malik-*smirks at the pharaoh about to sing*  
  
Yami-uh.....  
  
Flora- this should be good...  
  
*yami appears on stage*  
  
*music starts*  
  
(3 Doors Down- Kryptonite)  
  
I took a walk around the world toease my troubled mind  
  
I left my body lying somewherein the sands of time  
  
I watched the world float to the darkside of the moon  
  
I feel there's nothing I can doyeah  
  
I watched the world float to the darkside of the moon  
  
After all I knew it had to be somethingto do with you  
  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
  
(Chorus:)  
  
If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well,   
  
will you be there holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side   
  
with mysuperhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
You called me strong, you called me weakbut still your secrets I will keep  
  
You took for granted all the times Inever let you down  
  
You stumbled in and bumped your head ifnot for me then you'd be dead  
  
I picked you up and put youback on solid ground  
  
If I go crazy then   
  
will you still call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well,   
  
will you be there holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side   
  
with my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
If I go crazy then   
  
will you still call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well,   
  
will you be there holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side   
  
with my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
If I go crazy then  
  
will you still call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well,  
  
will you be there holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side   
  
with my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite ...  
  
Marik-*scowls*  
  
Jay- boo.  
  
Flora-NO FAIR HE CAN SING!!!  
  
Yami- ^_______^  
  
Jay-*waves hand* I wanna go again!!!!!  
  
Flora- okay as long as the song isn't as disturbing as the last one...  
  
Yugi- I will never look at The Wizard of Oz the same again...  
  
Jay- YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Music starts*  
  
(Jack Off Jill- Horrible)  
  
I can't exist any more, 'til I destroy you  
  
I'm hating everyone, don't know what to do  
  
Ingesting flesh and bone  
  
Makes me a cannibal  
  
Or am I criminal?  
  
I feel so horrible  
  
HORRIBLE! Horrible, horrible...  
  
Sucking on colorforms, becoming see-through  
  
Still hating everyone, as I digest you  
  
I do not feel wrong  
  
Am I incurable?  
  
Or am I criminal?  
  
I'm so damn horrible  
  
HORRIBLE! Horrible, horrible...  
  
I will ingest you, so to protect you, then they can't take you away from me!  
  
I will ingest you, so I can protect you, then they can't take you away from me!  
  
Fade into yesterday, searching for my youth,  
  
Try to detest it all, searching for the truth  
  
Self-centered devil-spawn  
  
This makes me durable  
  
Or am I criminal?  
  
I feel so horrible  
  
HORRIBLE! Horrible, horrible...  
  
Horrible, horrible, horrible...  
  
AH!  
  
Jay- ^_________________________________________^  
  
Squeaky- ^_______^  
  
Flora- Jay I said no disturbing songs...  
  
Y.M., Bakura, Marik- YEAH!!!!! *whistle clap,and junk*  
  
Jay- it wasn't disturbing i liked it!  
  
Flora-*mentally slaps herself*  
  
Jay- *looks around and sees V.M.*HEY V.M.! hug Squeaky!  
  
V.M.- 0.0.... NO!!!!!!  
  
Squeaky-*makes cute chipmunk face*  
  
Jay- Aaaawwwww!!!!!!*hugs*  
  
Squeaky- ^_________________________________________________________^  
  
THE END...ALMOST....SORTOF....KINDA...  
  
T.B.C.!!!!!!!!(better!) 


	15. goodbyes peepolls

Flora-Woah, it's been a while…grins wickedly and there's no Jay around, so… TIME FOR PAIRINGS! cackles

blonde guy with bright blue eyes appears

Flora-Taylor! hugs him

Taylor-who enjoys hugs more than VM, hugs back Flora!

Flora-it's been a while (forty miles away, Jay has a sudden need to say, "you just said that")

Taylor-yeah, I know…wait…I just saw you yesterday, when you were writing that Ed, Edd, and Eddy fic!

Flora-blushing well, you are my muse…

YGO cast-stareing

Yami-…wait…you have a muse too?

Flora-oh yeah, long time, long story

Yugi-pairings?

all guys-look horrified

Flora-cackles again maybe I should raise the ratings a bit…

All guys-noooooooo

Mai-hands on hips wait…what's this about an Ed, Edd, and Eddy fic?

Flora-borrowing Jay's word meh, Yugioh got boring.givesword back

Cast-gasps

Mokuba-your-your mean! cries

Everyone-overwhelmed by how cute Mokuba looks

Te'a-hugs Mokuba

Mokuba-has found himself crushed against Te'a chest, which has magicly grown larger, season to season

Flora-anyways…annoyed I am now, solo Flora, and I write mostly romance fics…collective gasp Taylor is my muse.

All-look at Taylor

Taylor-has mirror out, and is fixing his hair oh uh puts up mirror hi! waves

Kaiba-Are you…?

Taylor-What? Gay?

Cast-blushes

Taylor-looks at Flora

Flora-looks at Taylor

Both-That's debatable…

Ron (from Harry Potter)-pops up out of no where

Cast-momentarily distracted from Taylor's debatable queerness

Ron-to Flora where have you been?!? Hermione and I have been waiting for you to…

Joey-OMG! YOU'VE BEEN WRITING HARRY POTTER ROMANCE FICS!!!

Flora-gins sheepishly baah! takes off fleese

Cast-?

Flora-yes, I have, (please check out my one shots by the way, called 'Why'), and…I've almost stopped all of my anime fics…another gasp heard from cast

Te'a-friend?

Flora-no.

Ron-really, you need to come back takes out wand, as Yami Malik advances seriously!

Flora-okay, then I guess this is as good a time as any to tell all you folks out there…that this is officially the last chapter of Nymphs Battle it Out.

Taylor-looks sad, but nods

Tristan-looks scared Jays not going to be happy about this…

Taylor-confidently oh, she's moved on too!

Cast-shocked

Bakura-slightly sad that his biggest fan has left really?

Taylor-Oh, yeah! Actually, she's started this whole new story about VM, Delerium(her newest imaginated person), and me!

Bakura-thoughtfull I'm not exactly sure why I'm so unhappy about that psyco being gone…

Flora-takes a page out of Jay's book

Taylor-you should probably put that back…

Flora-puts page back, then hits Bakura over the head with Jay's abandoned staff

YM-lunges at Ron

Ron-yelps, then disappears with a pop

YM-falls flat on his face

Everyone(except YM)-points and laughs at him

Flora-steps forward, toward you, while the cast is distracted I guess this is as good as any a time to say…goodbye a single tear drops down her face, and she kisses you on the cheek thank you so much for reading the first ever fic I and my best friend wrote together…VM, who was created among this chaos, has continued to be a worthy muse, and stays with us, these years past. Every time we hear the karaoke songs, we still think of these beloved characters, even though we rarely watch the show anymore, if at all. smiles so much has changed in all our lives, sense I last wrote in this fic. Both I am Jay have become more competent writers in our own right, and I thank you first few who read this, and perhaps, put us on your author alert, or something…turns back to Taylor Time to go!

Narrator-and with that, Flora vanishes is a swirl of flower petals and Taylor seems to slowly melt away into nothingness.

The End

Kaiba-to the narratorI hate you


End file.
